MI High The new team
by degrasssigleek49
Summary: With Keri, Dan, Aniesha and Tom working as hard as ever, they are surprise to find 5 new recruits coming to train with them. Friends, Relationships and Enemies will all be formed. T/Aniesha D/eri G/ake (OCs) Ca/llie (OCs)
1. Chapter 1

The MIHigh First division. 

Aneisha Jones, played by Oyiza Momoh.

Dan Morgan, played by Sam Strike.

Tom Tupper played by Oscar Jacques.

Keri Summers, played by Julia Brown.

The MiHigh second division 

Callum Woods, played by Richard Wisker

Allie Holland, played by Shannon Flynn

Jake Hotwood, played by Danny Pearson

Gabriella Conelle, played by Amy-Leigh Hickman

Phoebe Taylor, played by Mia Mckenna Bruce


	2. Chapter 2

"I think we made some great finds here Frank." Stella said as they looked at the 5 candidates pictures in front of them.

"Hey Frank, Stella." Aneisha said coming in with the other three, Frank jumped out of his skin, turning around to face them.

"You haven't told them yet have you." Stella asked Frank raising an eyebrow as Frank began to sweat.

"Told us what." Dan started folding his arms ready to brace himself for the bad news.

"Who are they." Keri asked glancing at the pictures. Stella saw Frank open his mouth then shut it again.

"There the new recruit, we are training them to be MiHighs second division." Stella said bluntly, the four children's mouths dropped.

"What." Tom exclaimed.

"and they're coming here to train with you." Stella carried on.

"we don't need anyone else." Dan informed.

"They bring very unique skills." Frank explained, finally speaking.

"Like what." Dan continued no happy with the arrangement.

"Like Callum Woods for example." Stella started whipping out a picture of a boy and showing the team, "Callum Wood is like an new Robin Hood, he seems to be everywhere at once, trying to bring people justice."

_Flashback: "Thank you so much." The elderly man saiid softly taking the envelop out of Callum's hand. Inside the envelop contains a photograph which Callum had stole from a museum, the photograph was of the man as as a baby and his father before he went to war. it was the only photograph the man had of his father and the museum had bought it from the man's mother, but paid for it with dodgey money, the man had been trying to get it back for 40 years and finally he had it_

_Callum nodded at the man before walking away down a cold street a car suddenly screeched infront of him, the bright lights shinning in his face. She shielded his face. a woman got out of the car straightening her blazer before saying; "Hi Callum, I'm Stella Knight can we have a word." End of Flashback_

"So he steals." Aniesha started.

"and you want to bring him to a top high tech facility with hundreds of pounds worth in equipment." Dan added on.

"Great." Tom said sarcastically finishing the group's argument.

"He want to help people, thats why he's coming." frank finished sternly, causing the team to look at him in surprise.

"Next is Allie Holland, she has been on our radar for a while, she is an amazing field operative and both her parents work for MI High." Stella contiued bringing up a picture of a girl.

_Flashback: Allie parents were going to meeting and Allie was going to wait in the lobby with them. She saw her parents greet Stella, before hearing someone cry, "Help me." as a man grabbed her purse. Allie sprung up racing towards the man, just before he reached the double doors, Allie grabbed hold of a pole and swung her feet around giving the man a two footed kick in the chest causing him to fall down. Her parents rushed, not congratulating her, just arresting him. Stella meanwhile got her phone out to phone Frank. _

"wait are her parents really the Hollands, they are like the top agents around." Tom said, bringing up articles on the couple and their successes.

"So what she got here an her parents merit." Dan synically questioned.

"Not at all, I think you will find she is alot like you." Stella said.

"Oh great." Tom said sarcastically causing Dan to whack him over the head.

"Now we have Jake Hotwood, he used to a runner, you know a part of that gang you took down a while ago, he left a year before that incident though, we recently been handing in thieves and robbers, so the police refered him to us." Stella said.

Flashback: Jake watched from a bench, as the police walked over to a man tied up to a lamppost, with an elderly woman standing next to him. "His man tried to steal my handbag, until the young boy managed to catch him and tie him to this." The woman explained pointing to the robber. Jake smirked walking away from the scene no one noticing he was even there, until a lady with black hair tied in a bun with a blazer on stopped him...Stella.

"But aren't the runners bad news." Keri asked referring to their recent experience with them.

"He was never a part of the scandal, Sky confirms he left before the rest even joined." Frank said stepping in.

Now welcome Gabriela Conelle, gymnast since she was 3, won almost every competition she has ever entered, most people pin her for the typical girly girl, but she uses her still for some pretty radical things." Stella explained.

Flashback: Gabriela complete her double back twist of the beam to here people clapping, she then saw a group of male gymnasts throwing a small girl's pumps in the air, then they got stuck on a ceiling beam, the girl began crying. "Don't worry I'll get it." Gabriela reassured, before starting to climb up to the side bars, she then balance along the outside viewing area railing causing numerous parent to move away. "Gabby." Their teacher exclaimed. she pulled herself up onto the roof beam, dangling over the ground which was 20 meters below much to every ones gasps. She then managed to pull herself fully on grabbing the shoe. Stella took a sip of her drink from the viewing area.

"so what she can do a few flips." Dan said.

"so can Dan, so it's not hard." Keri said crossing her arm, Dan shot her a glare.

"Finally there is Phoebe Taylor, Phoebe is a scientist and engineer she created a toxin that makes people behave like cats for 30 seconds."

"oh yea I heard about that." Tom chuckled to himself.

Flashback: Phoebe chuckled from her bedroom window, as two jewelry robbers began hissing like cats at each other, across the street, while the police tried to arrest them. "Phoebe there is someone hear for you." Her mum called. "Who is it." Phoebe laughed back. She then felt the door open and a lady walked in, she stood up spinning around trying to cover up her science gear. "No need that why I'm here, my names Stella." The lady said letting out a thin smile.


End file.
